Dies Iræ
by For Star'rs
Summary: Quand certaines émotions s'emparent de vous, il est impossible se battre contre elles. La jalousie, la colère et le désir font partie de cette catégorie."L'amour est aveugle", n'est-ce pas? Leroux, rating T -
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction basée sur l'œuvre de Leroux ; écrite par For Star'rs , corrigée par kakashi. gk**

* * *

><p>« Je voulus voir le <em>visage<em> de la _Voix_ et, instinctivement, par un geste dont je ne fus point la maîtresse, car je ne me possédais plus, mes doigts rapides arrachèrent le masque... »

* * *

><p>Il y eut alors un silence. Un instant sans aucun bruit, sans aucune note de musique, qui dura à la fois une éternité et une seconde.<p>

« Horreur !.. Horreur !.. Horreur ! » furent les seules pensées de Christine devant le spectacle hideux qu'était le visage de l'être qui fut longtemps son Ange. La face camarde ne refléta en premier lieu que de la surprise. Ses yeux trop enfoncés pour que l'on puisse clairement les distinguer étaient pourtant grands ouverts, sa bouche sans lèvres béante. La peau jaunie semblait sur le point de se briser tant elle était tendue sur le crâne parsemé de fins cheveux noirs.

La Voix avait l'apparence d'un cadavre en décomposition, immobile et terrible.

Puis, brusquement, le macchabée assis sur le banc se mit à vivre. Un grondement sourd, puissant et animal s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se leva d'un bond, en sifflant et profanant des mots incohérents en direction de celle qui l'avait mis à nu. Ses immondes traits n'exprimaient à présent que haine et mépris.

Voir un mort _vivant_ est quelque chose d'horrible.

Christine se colla instinctivement contre le mur,à la recherche de soutien, ses genoux vacillants la faisant glisser au sol. Erik s'avança vers elle jusqu'à la dominer totalement , son immense carcasse planant au dessus de la fille apeurée.

« Regarde! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu as voulu voir ! Vois ! Repais tes yeux, soûle ton âme de ma laideur maudite ! Regarde le visage d'Erik ! Maintenant tu connais le visage de la Voix ! Cela ne te suffisait pas, dis, de m'entendre ? Tu as voulu savoir comment j'étais fait. Vous êtes si curieuses, vous autres, les femmes ! »

Il se mit à rire, une mélodie macabre et sombre, tout en dandinant sur ses épaules la chose hideuse qui était sa tête.

Erik répétait inlassablement des propos étranges alors que Christine porta ses petites mains sur son visage afin de se protéger de l'atrocité de son physique. A peine ses yeux furent-ils fermés que de longs doigts squelettiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets.

Le Monstre tira la fille vers lui, et la força à lui faire face en tirant sur ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Quoi ? Je te fais peur ? C'est possible !... Tu crois peut être que j'ai encore un masque, hein ? Et que ça...ça ! » Il approcha son visage plus près de celui de la fille et continua, « Que ma tête est un masque ? Eh bien, mais ! Arrache-le comme l'autre ! Allons ! Allons ! Encore ! Encore ! Je le veux !Tes mains ! Tes mains !... Donne tes mains..Si elles ne te suffisent pas , je te prêterais les miennes.. Et nous nous y mettrons à deux pour arracher le masque. » La Voix n'était plus. Les hurlements d'Erik résonnaient dans la pièce comme les cris d'une bête enragée.

Il prit les paumes de la jeune Daaé et les mis sur son horrible visage. Il obligea Christine à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair morte; le sang coulait abondamment mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, entièrement possédé par la folie .

Et tout à coup, il la libéra et retourna vers l'imposant instrument de musique sur lequel jonchaient partitions, notes, dessins et bougies -pour la plupart fondues.

Le Fantôme s'arrêta devant le clavier et son corps, dorénavant secoué par de silencieux sanglots, se courba au dessus des touches de l'orgue. Son dos étant tourné vers Christine, elle ne put voir les gouttes de sang et de larmes tomber sur les papiers barbouillés d'encre rouge.

« Oui ! C'est un cadavre qui t'aime, qui t'adore et qui ne te quittera plus jamais ! Jamais !.. Je vais faire agrandir le cercueil, Christine, pour plus tard, quand nous serons au bout de nos amours !... Vois, je ne ris plus, je pleure... Je pleure pour toi, Christine, toi qui m'as arraché le masque, et qui, à cause de cela, ne pourra plus me quitter, jamais !.. Tant que tu pouvais me croire beau, Christine, tu pouvais revenir !... Je sais que tu serais revenue... Mais maintenant que tu connais ma hideur, tu t'enfuiras pour toujours... Je te garde ! ! ! » pleura-t-il hargneusement « Ô Christine.. Insensée, folle Christine... »

Cette dernière n'osait plus bouger. Elle restait figée telle une statue, seul un léger mouvement provenant de sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'elle était bien vivante.

Son regard bleu azur, toujours posé fixement sur le dos d'Erik -cette créature grotesque avait-elle vraiment pu être son _Ange_ ?- ne reflétait que peur et appréhension.

L'atmosphère des sous-sols de l'Opéra était, comme toujours, lourde et humide mais les lamentations incessantes d'Erik rendaient l'air irrespirable. Christine, se sentant peu à peu défaillir, prit l'initiative de s'appuyer contre le pied d'un meuble, maintenant qu'_il_ ne l'empêchait plus de se recroqueviller à terre. Jamais elle ne détourna ses pupilles de la longue silhouette devant elle.

Et soudain, alors que la soprano ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine dans un geste enfantin mais réconfortant , la Bête se retourna pour regarder sa proie. Erik traversa l'espace qui les séparait à une vitesse presque surnaturelle et s'agenouilla face à Christine.

Sans doute ses yeux devaient-ils l'observer, mais elle, elle ne voyait _rien_. Juste deux trous _vides_ qui entouraient les _autres_ deux trous qui lui faisaient office de nez.

« Erik regrette d'avoir fait confiance à Christine. » murmura-t-il calmement, doucement. Il était redevenu la Voix, et durant un instant, l'enfant se retrouva encore une fois envoutée par le divin ténor.

« Je- »

« Pandore ! Vos défauts sont les mêmes ! La curiosité , la sottise !.. Mais ton sort sera différent, tu seras ma Perséphone et ,moi, je serai Hadès ! » reprit-il avec la rage souveraine d'un démon tout droit sortit des Enfers.

Il repartit en direction de son domaine de création et prit une chandelle entre ses doigts agiles. Il la mena vers son visage un instant, comme à la recherche d'un indice qui l'aiderait à résoudre une énigme inconnue.

Il chuchota un chapelet de mots ne voulant rien dire, tandis que Christine tentait de le contourner en rampant à terre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de passer une minute de plus en sa compagnie. Sa présence l'étouffait trop.

Une poigne glaciale, moite, _putride_ attrapa soudainement son bras avant même qu'elle ne l'ait entendu arriver derrière elle. Il agrippa sauvagement sa douce peau et l'approcha de la flamme qui dansait devant son visage de mort. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas en voir davantage.

« Si Christine a vu Erik, alors elle ne doit plus jamais rien voir d'autre. »

Et sur ces quelques mots décisifs , il scella les paupières de la diva à la cire brûlante.

Un hurlement sans fin résonna dans tout le palais Garnier,

Christine Daaé ne verra plus jamais quoi que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil illumina la lyre d'Apollon, Christine ne se leva pas du lit. Le temps, dans la maison du lac, ne semblait pas s'être écoulé depuis l'_incident_ du masque.

Les heures, les jours et les semaines ne formaient qu'une nuit éternelle où le matin n'apparaissait jamais.

« Christine, oh Christine... » susurra une voix soyeuse, aimante, devant le corps inerte de la jeune fille à la chevelure dorée. Une main osseuse munie d'un bout de soie humide atteignit le visage de la belle endormie. Elle posa soigneusement le tissu sur les paupières rougeâtres ,puis les caressa avec tendresse et repentance .

Erik avait passé la nuit à essayer d'enlever la cire qui couvrait -partiellement- les yeux clos de Christine . Il regrettait terriblement ses précédentes actions, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir fait souffrir sa bien-aimée. Lui , qui n'avait jamais cru aux dieux, se retrouva à prier inlassablement pour sa protégée. Il supplia toutes les divinités possibles afin que Christine puisse à nouveau voir les couleurs d'un monde qui ,sans elle, n'avait plus de raison d'exister.

Mais si bien des adjectifs pouvaient décrire Erik , sot et naïf ne faisaient pas parti de ceux-là.

L'homme , vêtu d'un masque aussi sombre que son âme, soupira longuement . Son haleine était fétide et glaciale, mais sa compagne ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Il en profita donc pour poser son épouvantable tête à côté de la chaleur qu'apportait Christine.

Ayant récemment jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule, il savait par conséquent qu'il disposait encore de quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

La potion qu'il avait lui-même concocté devait la maintenir encore un moment dans le sommeil, puis il devrait inévitablement lui faire face.

Le tic-tac de l'aiguille produisait un rythme régulier, apaisant, hypnotisant... Tant et si bien qu'il finit par emporter le Fantôme dans ses rêveries emplies de musique.

Inconsciemment, ils partagèrent le même lit durant environs trois heures.

Et enfin ,Christine ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait très mal, comme si elle s'arrachait la peau ,et lorsque la douleur se calma, elle fut accueillie par un noir total. Tout d'abord, elle pensa qu'il ne faisait pas jour, qu'aucune chandelle ne brûlait, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'effrayant.

Elle n'avait pas de raison de craindre la nuit, après tout.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'une chose près d'elle que la peur commença à la consumer. Son esprit étant encore trop embrumé par la fatigue, elle ne se souvenait que vaguement des événements de la veille. Elle revoyait encore un masque , entendait toujours des notes et des mélodies puissantes, ravageuses et magnifiques .. mais ce fut tout.

« Erik ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. Elle tâtonna devant elle jusqu'à toucher quelque chose de doux et filandreux. Une odeur putride heurta violemment ses sensibles narines ,si bien qu'elle sut qu'elle sut vite à quoi elle avait affaire.. l_a tête d'Erik_. Il y eut alors un mouvement et elle supposa qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle... pour allumer une chandelle, peut être ?

La frêle créature distingua le craquement caractéristique d'une allumette, puis sentit de la fumée.

Pourtant, elle ne vit nulle part la lueur d'une flamme.

« Erik ?.. Où est la bougie ? Je n'arrive pas à la voir, et vous savez que je n'aime guère l'obscurité... éclairez nous, s'il vous plaît...Erik ?.. » Son joli soprano devint paniqué, et, prise de frénésie, elle se jeta en avant. Elle bouscula par accident le grand corps squelettique et perçut la désagréable sensation du feu sur ses doigts. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Fais attention, ma douce, tu vas te blesser ! » s'écria Erik ,prenant avec précaution les épaules de l'innocente petite pour la bercer . « Là, là... Calme toi, Christine, tout va bien. Erik s'occupe de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais je ne vois rien ! Ô misère, pourquoi tout est si sombre ?.. Ô misère... »

Face aux prunelles flamboyantes d'Erik, les pâles iris allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, perdues dans un océan de ténèbres. Son regard était alors qu'elle tendait ses bras dans le _noir_.

Erik resserra son emprise sur elle, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais elle ne bougeait déjà presque plus. Seul le haut de son corps basculait dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain une échappatoire à l'étouffante étreinte.

« Erik, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait! J'ai vraiment besoin de lumière ! Laissez-moi partir, je dois trouver quelque chose.. un cierge.. de la lumière... » quémanda-t-elle péniblement. Des sanglots menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge nouée.

Cette fois, le manque d'éclairage la rendait morte d'inquiétude. Et Erik ne pouvait rien faire à part s'accrocher désespérément à elle.

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de bougies _allumées_ dans toute la pièce.

Il enfouit sa misérable face dans les boucles blondes ,et répéta mille fois « Pardon, Christine, pardon... »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorbée par sa recherche . Son visage virevoltait de gauche à droite quand un éclair de lucidité la foudroya.

«Ciel, je suis aveugle! » fit-elle, en repoussant brusquement Erik. « Oh !... Oh ! Je me souviens... Monstre ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Mon Dieu, tu m'as volé mes yeux ! Ô Ciel !.. je me rappelle de tout.. _de_ _tout_ ! Horreur !.. oh...je.. oh , tu n'es point mon Ange, tu es un Démon ! Comme je te méprise, Bête immonde ! ! ! »

Ses glapissements aigus continuèrent ainsi un longues minutes jusqu'au moment où elle joignit ses poings, d'une force insoupçonnable , contre Erik. Celui ci se laissa battre, soumis, s'évertuant encore à implorer son impossible pardon.

« Tu peux bien parler, cela ne changera rien ! Je te hais, je te méprise ! Mons... » Elle s'arrêta tout à coup. Il y eut une pause, une accalmie, et Erik se releva légèrement de sa position résignée pour voir quelles en étaient les raisons.

Christine se prit alors la tête entre les mains avant de hurler encore plus fort que précédemment. Cependant, la nature de ces cris-là n'était plus la même car la fureur s'était noyée dans des flots de tumultueuse souffrance et d'impérieuse agonie.

Le médicament ne faisait plus effet.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine Daaé sanglotait bruyamment, et, bien qu'à semi-étranglée par le mal qui la consumait, elle hurlait à en faire trembler les fondations de l'opéra. Jamais Paris n'avait entendu un tel récital macabre, le doux soprano s'étant mué en une cacophonie de cris stridents.

Le _concert_ dura quelque longues et interminables minutes, puis la chanteuse retomba mollement sur les oreillers. Les yeux grands ouverts, vides et éteints, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée massacrée.

La souffrance qui rongeait la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus éreintante et bientôt elle n'eut plus la force de rester consciente. La douleur avait totalement pris possession du corps désarticulé qui gisait sur le lit. Épuisée, Christine s'apprêtait à se laisser emporter par Morphée quand elle entendit, au loin, quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Christine, ne me quitte pas !.. la douleur va partir, mais tu dois rester avec moi !.. Christine.. »

Ses iris bleues claires semblèrent s'éveiller au son de la voix. Inconsciemment, ses pupilles aveugles se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement les ténèbres dans lesquels elles baignaient, comme si elles étaient capables de débusquer ce singulier baryton.

La naïveté de la malheureuse lui assura que cela ne pouvait être que Gustave Daaé, son _défunt_ père, qui lui parlait.

« Papa ? Papa ! Sauve moi, Papa !… sauve..moi... » supplia-t-elle , presque religieusement, devant un spectre qu'elle pouvait _quasiment _voir. « … Papa... »

Évidement, ce n'était point le revenant de Gustave Daaé qui s'exprimait d'outre tombe, mais bien Erik. L'ancien favori de la petite Sultane n'était pas considéré comme le plus grand magicien du siècle pour rien. Parmi ses nombreux talents, il avait la capacité d'imiter n'importe qui à la perfection. Et étant également doté d'une intelligence pour le moins hors normes, le ''_mort vivant_'' savait parfaitement tirer profit de son don, quelle que soit la situation. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

« Oui, ma fille, c'est moi. » assura-t-il en serrant doucement la main de la malheureuse. Il sentit une légère pression en réponse , et son cœur ,que l'on aurait pu croire de pierre, battit à tout rompre. « Ne bouge pas, Christine. Sois courageuse et bientôt tu ne souffriras plus. »

« Ne pars pas.. reste.. Papa.. »

Il ne répondit pas et attrapa une seringue posée sur la table de chevet. Il la remplit à moitié de morphine et inspecta rapidement l'aiguille. Une fois certain de son efficacité, il l'approcha d'une des veine où il la planta délicatement. Une seule goutte rouge s'échappa de la minuscule entaille. La blonde ne se débattit pas mais poussa un faible gémissement ,vite perdu dans une vague de spasmes qu'elle tenta rapidement de maitriser.

Erik recula dans le dossier de sa chaise,placée à côté du lit, et regarda la drogue faire effet. Il n'en avait pas injecté beaucoup, juste assez pour qu'elle ne brise pas plus sa voix en s'égosillant inutilement. Peu à peu, les traits de sa bien-aimée se décrispèrent et devinrent plus serein, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de douleur.

Les paupières à présent closes, Christine n'émettait plus un son. Son visage étant aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme, elle devenait progressivement la compagne idéale pour Erik. L'excellente ouïe de ce dernier parvenait à peine à entendre sa respiration fébrile, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Peut être avait-il mal dosé le calmant? Impossible, il ne ferait jamais une telle erreur... pourtant le doute subsistait dans son esprit tourmenté.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de son état physique. La peau translucide, les cernes trop marquée, les lèvres blanchies.. Il aurait tant voulu se rassurer, se défaire de cette inquiétude qui l'étouffait, mais tous ces sinistres détails le rendaient plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le malheureux, ses yeux félins voilés par l'anxiété, voyait avec effroi sa belle déjà morte.

Alors, il posa avec précaution son index et son majeur sur la gorge de la belle pour tâter son pouls. Faible mais bien présent. Il remarqua aussi la moiteur de la peau dû à la fièvre , elle même causée par la douleur. L'homme masqué fit planer ses longs doigts sur le visage de la dulcinée en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime, Christine.. Plus que tout, sans toi je- Erik ne serait rien. »

Les mains de la malheureuse bougèrent très mollement sur les draps de satin. Elle ouvrit très légèrement la bouche et un faible son s'en échappa.

« Erik.. » Soupira la pauvre fille, des larmes luisant sur ses joues maigres. Elle n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant déjà qu'elle ne verrait rien de plus que cette obscurité dans laquelle elle se trouvait enfermée. « Où.. est ..Papa ? »

Un silence éloquent fut sa seule réponse.

L'être piteux qui lui avait tant apprit ne savait guère comment réagir. Que devait-il faire? Voilà une question que même son génie ne pouvait satisfaire... Alors il se leva, toujours sans le moindre bruit et son regard surnaturel s'abaissa sur le lit où reposait son ange. Puis, il se pencha légèrement sur le matelas pour attraper l'édredon qui était en partie tomber par terre.

Erik le souleva avec délicatesse et, après avoir enlever le peu de poussière qui était dessus, le posa gentiment sur la chétive créature.

Jamais leurs peaux n'entrèrent en contact durant le procédé.

Puis, l'individu, vêtu d'habits sombres et minutieusement cousus, se tourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif dans la direction de la belle, et repartit vers la porte sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« La vie.. est tellement injuste. » murmura la suédoise, à peine plus audible que le bruit d'un souffle éteignant la flamme d'une bougie.


End file.
